Just One Wish
by daltonfightclub
Summary: Three months have passed since Kurt moved to New York; he was hoping to get home for the Holidays but a snowstorm has him stuck in the City, all alone on Christmas Eve. Christmas!Klaine, Future!Klaine, fluff, smut, Christmas cuddles ensue.


**A/N: **I'm obsessed with Christmas!Klaine but was sorely disappointed to see only a few stories on the matter. As such, I endeavored to produce my very first fic. It's not exactly what I thought it would be, but I'm quite pleased with my first attempt. What do you think? Reviews, suggestions etc. would all be super helpful :)

p.s. I do not own the characters, situations or adorable love contained within.

* * *

><p>Blaine adjusted his scarf, anxiously tugging at the fabric that suddenly seemed to steal the breath from his lungs. He watched the small numbers light up with each floor he ascended, each chime bringing him slightly closer to his final destination. He didn't know why he should be so nervous; this was the right decision, it was slightly risky but it was right.<p>

_'Don't mess this up,' _he muttered to himself as the other traveller exited the rickety elevator,_ 'everything will be fine.'_ He released one last breath, trying to regain the calm he seemed to leave somewhere around the fifth floor. The doors opened with an unceremonious clang.

Hesitantly peering around the corner, Blaine searched the numbers scrawled across each door. He glanced down at a small piece of paper he held in his hand; for weeks he looked at this note, with it's perfect cursive scrawled across each line, it's lilac hue fading with each day, carrying with it a familiar but forgotten scent. Blaine had read the note over and over, memorizing each break, noting every punctuation, longingly staring at the words that helped him feel a little less empty. Weeks had passed since they'd last spoken, the distance getting the best of them, the stress of leading different lives tearing them apart at the seams. Sometimes it felt like that note was all Blaine had left, just a short scribble, creased and folded so many times it nearly fell apart at his touch.

He tucked it back safely in his left breast pocket, realizing the words wouldn't make this any easier. He couldn't hide behind a letter or lose himself in the physical space of separation. This was real, this was now. He rounded a corner and spotted the door down the dimly lit hallway. There, at the very end of the last hall on the top floor of what seemed like the tallest building in New York City, was the door Blaine had been searching for, for what seemed like forever. Among grimy walls and badly lit passageways was a stunningly bright white door, practically blinding. A carefully crafted holiday wreath hung around the knocker, bare of any ornamentation save for one tiny yellow bird, carefully perched on a tiny branch on the inside of the wreath.

_'Pavarotti,'_ Blaine chuckled to himself, his nerves suddenly disappearing as he extended his arm, placing three quick wraps of his knuckle on the door. He glanced up the hallway as he waited for a response, suddenly realizing that he'd seen it all before. Maybe not this hallway, maybe not with his own eyes, but he'd heard it described, every noise from the street below, every light that flickered, every last detail shared over late night phone calls and long emails.

Just as he was raising his hand again, resigned to leave a more resounding knock, desperately hoping he hadn't made the trip in vain, he heard the metal lock clang from behind the white wall, then a pause.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered, more urgently than he intended, "Kurt is that you?"

The door swung open. Blaine reminded himself to breathe.

"Blaine!" the boy exclaimed without moving from the door frame, "what are you doing here?" Kurt didn't move a muscle. Not one inch. Blaine tried his best to ignore the tension. Over six hundred miles had separated the two for months, but somehow he never felt farther from the boy he loved.

"Wh-What do you mean _'What am I doing here?'_ I'm here for you Kurt, I came for you," Blaine pleaded, his wide hazel eyes searching Kurt's face for answers, for recognition, for any piece of the comfort he once knew.

"But Blaine, it's Christmas Eve - that storm, it's been snowing for four days. How did you - what did you do? Hire a heard of reindeer?"

'_There he is,'_ Blaine sighed with relief, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "Something like that," he said taking one step forward, attempting to close the painful distance between them. "And if you make so much as _one_ Elf joke, Mr. Hummel, I might be forced to get back in my sleigh and fly all the way back to Ohio."

It wasn't until Blaine was inches away, Kurt's face now cupped by Blaine's warm hands, that he heard him stifle a sniffle. "Kurt," Blaine said quietly, "have you been crying?" He didn't know how he missed it before, the pallid color of his face, the red vessels marring his brilliant blue eyes, the faint streak that traced down the sides of his cheeks. "Kurt?"

"I just - with the storm, I couldn't get home," his voice cracked slightly, a tear escaping, running down Blaine's hand. "I thought I'd be alone on Christmas." He swallowed hard as Blaine's hands knowingly found their way to Kurt's waist; he wrapped his arms around the slender boy, pulling him in until their legs were intertwined, their hips and arms and every last part of themselves reclaiming it's rightful place with the other. Kurt let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, sinking into his best friend's embrace.

"And I never thought I'd get to hold you like this again," Blaine confessed, leaning his forehead against Kurt's; he would do anything right now to touch this boy, to hold him closer, to feel the warmth he had come to know so well on all of those long drives, over medium drips, during late night rehearsals and afternoon musical matinee's. "I guess Santa made both of our wishes come true this year."

"You did _not _just say that," Kurt retorted incredulously, nuzzling into Blaine's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent, suddenly feeling more at home than he had since he arrived in New York nearly four months prior.

"What's wrong with that?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, "because, you know, all I really want for Christmas..."

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, Blaine Anderson. Not even I can handle that amount of corny right now."

"No?" Blaine pulled away, studying Kurt's face thoughtfully, trying to appreciate each second, every smile, incase he didn't get this opportunity again. He tried to conjure up the courage before continuing. "But can you handle _this?_" Kurt let out a small yelp as Blaine's hands quickly dropped from Kurt's waist, firmly gripping just bellow his ass, pushing their hips together forcefully, Blaine's half-hard dick pushing into Kurt's thigh.

"Blaine, what _are _you-"

"Is this okay?" Blaine pleaded with his eyes, hoping that the grin spreading across the older boy's face wasn't deceiving him.

"No.."

Blaine released his grip, suddenly feeling defeated. "Oh God, Kurt, I'm sorry, I should't have assumed. I just thought, it just felt right, normal. I just. _God_, why am I always such an idiot?"

"Stop that. You are _not_ and idiot," this time Kurt stepped forward, wrapping his hands through the striped scarf, pulling it taught against Blaine's neck. "What I meant to say was it's not okay, _in the hallway_. I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine's hazel eyes lit up. He couldn't help but stare at Kurt's mouth, biting his bottom lip in anticipation, but _god did he miss those lips_. "And what kind of reputation is that?"

"Well, as a budding fashionista and the future editor of _Vogue_, I can't just let people think I'm inviting strangers to come and grope me, in public. They'll think you're some sort of a call boy!"

"So what you're saying is..." Blaine instinctively licked his lips as his eyes widened, Kurt pulling him back through the doorway. "Yes, Blaine. If you really need me to spell it out for you, what I'm saying is that I want you to grope me," Kurt slammed the door shut as he pulled off Blaine's scarf, threw his bag against the wall and slid the wool peacoat off his shoulders, "well, among other things anyway."

Blaine barely had time to register the words before he felt Kurt's soft lips on his own, his fingers running through the untamed curls on the nape of his neck, their chests pressed against each other. Their breathing was uneven at first, the slow kisses helping the two boys settle into a calm and familiar rhythm. This wasn't something to be rushed; Blaine had waited for this reunion for months and wanted to make it last. He let Kurt lead the moment, appreciating the way his hands felt at home on Kurt's hips, the way Kurt's arms settled around his own shoulders without effort, the way their tongue's playfully battled for dominance, Kurt tasting exactly the same as he had remembered.

Not before long, the boys were stumbling across the tiny apartment, unabashedly removing excessive layers of winter clothing, bumping into side tables and "is that a statue of a cat, Kurt?" Blaine asked skeptically.

"Lord Tubbington," Kurt answered tersely between kisses, "housewarming gift from Brittany. Didn't have the heart to get rid of it." Blaine fell into a fit of giggles, pulling Kurt down with him into the plush couch, pausing for a moment when he felt the full weight of Kurt's body on top of him.

"I missed you," Blaine declared earnestly, pulling away from the embrace to emphasize his point.

"I know," Kurt said quietly, "I missed you too, Blaine."

"No, I _really_ missed you," Blaine repeated, gently placing kisses on Kurt's lips, his flushed cheeks, down the bridge of his perfect nose. "Every single day. When you didn't come back for Thanksgiving, I nearly lost it. Ask Finn or Mr. Schue - ask anyone. And then we stopped talking...God, I was such a mess, Kurt."

"Did you really need to bring_ them_ up Blaine? I kind of have a painfully hard cock right now, and unless you're trying to kill the mood here..."

"No, not, please, no," Blaine couldn't seem to get the words out. "I'm just really happy that I could get to you. That I'm here. With you. On Christmas."

"And I thought I was supposed to be the silly romantic one..is this what the break has done to you?" Kurt felt Blaine's mouth curl into a smile under the pressure of his lips.

"That's not all it's done to me, babe" and suddenly it felt like nothing was happening fast enough. He tugged at Kurt's shirt, pulling it over his head, finally ditching the last layer between him and Kurt's smooth skin. He leaned up to trail kisses over the older boy's collar bone, stopping to acknowledge and suck on his Adam's apple, attempting to mark every last inch of Kurt's chest with his lips. Kurt let out a long and appreciative sigh."Yes, I _definitely_ missed that..." he trailed off.

"Come on," Blaine said with a frustratingly low and lustful gruff, slipping off the couch and extending his hand. He pulled Kurt towards the bedroom, kicking of his shoes, guiding him onto the down covers.

"What? Are you going to give me a lap dance now?" Kurt teased as Blaine whipped off his belt and slowly unbuttoned his pants.

"You say that like it's a bad thing?" Blaine made his best sultry face while wiggling out of his own pants; he couldn't help but break into laughter when Kurt rolled his eyes. He missed this. All of this. Every snarky remark, every witty retort, every little trait that made Kurt into the beautiful character he had come to know and love. Blaine quickly moved towards the bed, peppering more kisses across Kurt's chest, stopping to leave little bites down his abdomen, pulling his pants off and throwing them towards the door.

"I didn't say _that_," Kurt said breathlessly, as his impossibly hard erection was finally released from his tight jeans.

"Can I?" Blaine needlessly asked, tugging at the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

"Does it look like you have to ask right now? I mean, really - I know it's been awhile but..." before he could finish his thought Blaine had taken Kurt's pulsing cock in his hand, giving it a few fervent pumps, grinning stupidly at the whimper that escaped Kurt's mouth. He leaned over the bed; Kurt, taken aback by the sudden movement, pulled Blaine down into a rough kiss, forcing his mouth open, sliding his tongue across his teeth, finding and sucking on Blaine's tongue rhythmically - a habit they employed to wordlessly suggest _'suck my dick, now.'_

Blaine hadn't forgotten the signal and pulled away, breathing heavily into the older boy's ear, "has there been anyone else?" he tried not to choke on his own words, silently wishing he didn't have to ask.

"No," Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's increasingly dewey back, the dark lust in his eyes suddenly softening, "only you, Blaine. It's only ever been you. It always will be _you._"

Relieved, Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's forehead, his eyes fluttering shut at the touch. Taking advantage of the moment, Blaine retreated to Kurt's pelvis, licking his lips before placing them around the head of his cock, the reflexive twitch forcing a smile across Blaine's mouth; Kurt shuddered as he felt Blaine's teeth graze his sensitive skin. Blaine flicked his head in response, teasing out the pre-come with his tongue.

"Oh god,_ Blaine_," Kurt moaned, throwing his head back against the bed, his back arching up as Blaine took him deep into his mouth, his head grazing the inside of Blaine's cheek. Blaine's hands moved slowly over the boy's smooth skin, holding his hips back as Kurt tried to thrust a little too deeply into Blaine's throat. He brought a hand between Kurt's legs, gently massaging his balls as let his mouth move up and down Kurt's hard shaft.

"Blaine, _please_," Kurt keened, his eyes full of want as he pulled the younger boy up, drawing their mouths together; his tongue lusting forward to taste himself in Blaine's mouth. He let a low guttural groan escape as he felt Blaine's hand move towards his sensitive hole, drawing soft circles around the opening before plunging a finger in, immediately hooking it upwards in search of the prostrate. Blaine sucked on his earlobe, blowing softly into his ear, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

"I need it now, Blaine, I need _you,_ now, _please_," Kurt gripped his hands in Blaine's now matted curls, waiting for the boy to slip two, then three fingers in, gently stretching while placing kisses down his torso.

"Do you have -"

"In the drawer" Kurt snapped before Blaine could finish. Blaine tugged open the draw, pulling out a small bottle and squeezing the contents over his hard cock. The cold made him shudder just slightly before he positioned himself above the older boy, pulling up and wrapping Kurt's legs around his middle.

"Ready?" Blaine whispered tentatively into his ear, holding himself up with one hand and smoothing back Kurt's now damp hair with another. Kurt nodded his head assertively, wrapping his arms around Blaine's torso as Blaine pushed his head into Kurt's hole so slowly it was almost painful. Kurt held his breath until he felt Blaine sheathed inside of him.

"I need you to move," Kurt pleaded with his eyes, searching Blaine's face for confirmation. He was surprised to see a man staring back at him, grown so much from the boy he once knew. It had only been a few months, but the time and space had taken its tole on them both. "Move, _now" _Kurt wrapped his hand around his own cock, thumbing at the head, spreading the come down to the base. The movement caused Blaine to buck deeper into Kurt, pulling back and thrusting in with a familiar rhythm.

"I'm not...going to...last," Blaine grunted, feeling the heat building in the pit of his stomach.

"Neither am I..Just come Blaine, _come_," Kurt gripped his own dick a little tighter, moving his hand with Blaine's thrusts, frantic and forceful. Before he knew it, the room was starting to spin, his body surging forward as he felt Blaine spill inside of him, filling him with a familiar warmth he hadn't realized he missed. His own hips stuttered as he gripped the boy tighter, desperate for the friction by provided Blaine's hot skin. The brief contact was enough to get him off, his come spilling between their torsos. Blaine collapsed on top of the older boy, Kurt's skin still sensitive that the new touch sent a shiver down his spine.

"Blaine, honey, as much as I love being your personal pillow, it's cold, and with you, on top of me, I can't -" he struggled to tug the covers out from underneath the heap of limbs splayed across the bed as he cleaned them off with a towel. Blaine rolled onto his side in response, nuzzling his nose into the dip of Kurt's collarbone, wrapping his arms around Kurt's chest and pulling him close.

"Well that's helpful," Kurt jested, feigning annoyance as he breathed in that familiar scent that's just so very _Blaine_, resting his lips on Blaine's forehead.

"Kurt?" Blaine suddenly opened his eyes, still on fire, filled with love and warmth. Kurt tilted his head to the side with a curious "hmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

Kurt grinned, placing one last kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas, Blaine."


End file.
